


Pokemon Go! Hux No!

by Reconciliation



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Pokemon GO - Freeform, and based on real life events, oh gods this is crack, pokemon go responsibily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reconciliation/pseuds/Reconciliation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren convinces Hux to download Pokemon Go at the start of a night out. The night turns out to be only the start of Hux's Pokemon adventure through texts, calls, and snaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Go! Hux No!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a string of drabbles really - sorry bout that

Armitage combed his hair with his fingers in front of the mirror. He was going out with his boyfriend and their friends, some other people he didn't know as well. It was an all out gathering at their local bar for happy hour and hopping. He rather save money and get plastered right away but that wasn't very social of him now was it? Ren was leaning against the sink counter next to him installing a new game on his phone about Pokemon. A childish game that he cannot believe survived for two decades. Ren had been enraptured in the new mobile pixels and Hux had to slap him for attention several times in the last few days.

"Here, choose your starter." Ren nudged his boyfriend's arm. He started rambling on about very important information about types and evolutions but Hux quickly tapped the screen on the blue turtle and went back to styling his hair.

"You didn't even listen to me," Ren pouted and stared at the Squirtle, happily chosen in its augmented reality. "Do you even know what this is?"

Hux sighed deeply, "No Ren. I don't know anything about this game. I played Digimon when I was growing up and Beyblades. You had bottle caps with clay in them to flick around." he kissed Ren's cheek and took his phone back. Ren grumbled.

"This is a Squirtle." he nuzzled against Hux's shoulder, feeling affectionate before the night already began. He always got a little worked up before being out in the open with nowhere to hide. He had to be Ren's support.

"I can read it." he said with a softer tone, knowing that this was nervous energy more than trying to appear arrogant about a child's game.

"It's cute." Hux said, taking a jacket off his couch and heading towards the door. Ren followed, his own phone in hand as well with the app open. "It complements my hair." he chuckled as they walked out.  
~  
"What the fuck is that thing?" Hux gripped Ren's arm as they walked to the bar a few blocks down. A purple cloud with pollution coming out of it floated around the sidewalk. 

"Koffing." Ren put simply.

"I'm not sick." Hux scrunched up his face. "It's disgusting, get rid of it." he swatted at the screen with his thumb trying to remove it like it was a smudge of dirt.

"Slide up." Ren instructed. "That's how you get rid of it."

Hux tried several times to no avail untilt he game recorded that he caught the Pokemon.

"Ren!" he slapped the offending trainer beside him. "I didn't want it!" Ren laughed.

~

Sitting at the bar, Hux had his brow furrowed in frustration as he scanned the area for more Pokemon. Phasma mocked him a bit but other conversations were much more fruitful than Hux's nods and anger that the wifi was cutting out every so often. He spun the Pokespot more times than he could count and collected things he had no idea how to use. Ren was of no use as he walked around the bar twice to see if he could trigger some event.

Hux started talking to himself, "A Nidoran?" he tapped his nails on a glass of rum. "A pink boy?" his head tilted as he brought the drink to his lips. "How nice."

"Is the girl the blue one then?" he guessed aloud to the bartender's affirmative response. Hux was surprised who was coming out of the woodwork when it came to Pokemon knowledge. It seemed everyone around him had their phone out to some degree, but they couldn't all be using the app at once. They could just be using it for normal things like communication. The app was still in its baby stages and the servers tried on his patience.

"Oh? It is?" he replied trying to capture the new creature. "That's nice."

~

A few drinks later Hux still hasn't moved from his place at the bar. The servers were done for about twenty minutes and he was talking and communicating with his friends normally. He harshly blamed Ren for doing this to him. Phasma was ready to download it and see what the whole fuss was about, but Hux was ready to throw her phone across the bar to save her from ever being consumed.

"Your battery and your data." he took her hands in his, "Think of them."

"Ok, Mr. I-have-unlimited-data." She pat his face, "You looking shiny already. You probably lost track of time and drink count."

She was right and when Hux stood up he immediately groped for the stool behind him to sit right back down. Ugh, he felt dizzy. The air was too stagnant. He wanted to leave. Go home. Ren should carry him. They could cuddle with the covers off tonight. It was just too hot.

Hux checked the server again. It was up and he logged in. Ren named his character GingerGeneral. How original. He wondered if he could change it later on in the updates coming. He checked the Nearby Pokemon and saw that there was a ton of them ready and waiting for the taking. It was an urban area, he shrugged, there were going to be plenty of supply.

Hux looked back at his friends. Ren was on his phone and Mitaka was sharing a screen with Phasma. He wouldn't be missed. He slid from his seat and out the door.

" I want it." he slurred as he turned around in place on the sidewalk and saw the two footprints in the tracker change to one. A purple rat appeared on screen and he clicked on it more than needed to trigger the capturing. "It's cute. I want it." 

He continues to catch as he walks down the street, oblivious to where he was truly going.

~

Ren was grabbing the side of his head and pulling it lightly as he replayed the first snap in the several in the story that were being uploaded one right after the other. He had no clue where Armitage was still. He had his blasted camera light illuminating his face and the diminishing the backdrop. He could see nothing of note behind Ara's face. 

>"I ran across the street to catch a Ratatata. A ratatatata. TAtatataTATA...ta."

>A giggle fit over the word Ratata enused over the next four snaps and him trying in vain to pronounce the name properly.

It told Ren nothing of where he was supposed to be going to find this drunken trainer. He was on his phone for two minutes and Hux had snuck away out of the bar to land himself in this mess. Drunk with only a mobile game to aid him. He called several times and Hux kept sending them to voicemail.

"Stop calling me I'm in the middle uf catching Pokemans." was the only response and then the click of hangup. 

Drunk with only a mobile game to aid him. Ren set off, phone in hand but with the app closed to pursue wherever Hux could have wandered off to.

~

At least the Snaps were entertaining as he watched Hux get into havoc with his surroundings and other people.

>"They're team Mystic." he said, walking backwards to stand with a group of three teenagers cheering. "I'm Valor because it matches my hair." they then began to boo him.

>Hux is running down the street, his distressed face is unmatched by the teenagers howling with mock rage as they run after him.

Ren knows that monument so he runs as fast as he can to the spot but there is no Hux or teenagers in sight. He thinks Hux ran down this avenue so he turns down it, sees the three teenagers who point him in the general direction.

"Team Mystic!" Ren cheers to their entertainment and hopes to catch up to his boyfriend.

~

>"I keep finding Ratatataaaa." he whines against his phone.

>"What is this Rat cakes. I want the purple one back." 

>A black screen with text scrolled across it: I DROPPED MY PHONE. THERE WAS A FLOATING ICE CREAM FACE

>Hux is in another bar and standing on one of the lounge couches, "There's a snek under the couch." he lowers the phone and there's darkness. "You see?" he brings it up, "It's purple and nasty."

>A three second snap of him jumping from couch to a stool and failing. The sound of the crash is loud and the beginning of laughter is cut off.

>Back outside Hux is walking with a group of people on their phones as well. "So many Cat-er-pies." he nods, "Bug pies. Gross."

Nighttime is well under way and Ren still has no idea where Hux is in the city.

~

Hux starts uploading photos of the Pokemon Go to his Instagram account. He figured out or was taught that he could do such a thing. Ren was up to date on these shenanigans but was trying to be a part of them. He went from street to street trying to check in to a place where he last saw Hux walk past. His knees were starting to cramp up.

>Exeggcute was on a frying pan in somebody's home. "Scrambled eggs lul" was the caption.

"He's in someone's house..." Ren was gaping at this development. "He's gonna get himself kidnapped." He had no idea where to go from here. He stood on a corner and waited for another update.  
Another snap.

>"I had like twelve birds. And then fourteen birds. And he said I should evolve them. So I did. Now I have Big Bird times two. And like fifteen more." he spoke with no more literacy than he would have at the beginning of the night. He was at a bar now. Or the apartment was above the bar. Or he went into the bar and restaurant's kitchen.

"Ara." he shook his head. He started towards another street as he called him once more.

"Yea?" he answered like nothing had happened in the past few hours.

"Where are you?" he asked calmly for the address which Hux provided to the best of his ability. "Stay there. I'm coming for you."

"Mmhmm." the loud music overpowered any other speech so Ren pulled the phone away from his ear and briskly jogged to where Hux said he would be.

~

There was no GingerGeneral in sight. Only a new Instagram post.

A Venonat was down the a dark hallway and the caption was about it scaring Hux stiff.

Ren dejectedly walked outside again, looking up and down the street listening through the jumble of noise coming from behind him.

Another upload to his account: ANGRY BALL - It was a Voltorb. And, it was a street sign which Ren could easily run to in a matter of a minute or less depending on how hard he pushed himself. He had walked for miles already.

Armitage Hux was sitting down on the corner in a bus lane trying to catch another Pokemon that was in the middle of the street. Ren slowed in his advance and was ready to lift and scoop his unruly partner into his arms. He adjusted this drunk man so he was over his shoulder and Hux was still talking about Pokemon.

"I named this one after you. Kilowen." he laughed like it was the funniest name in the world for an Eevee.

"I named this one Punchy." he tries to show Ren by shoving the light of his phone in his face. 

It was a Hitmonchan, "Should have named it Armie."

Ren got hit over the head with the now dead piece of technology.

~

Hux laid in bed with an arm draped over his eyes and the alarm in his phone going off to signal noontime on a Sunday morning. He fought the rediculous urge to check to see if the servers were up and turned away into empty sheets. Ren was up? Then again, he had a sober night of running around after my ass, he chuckled to himself.

Ren wasn't all for the breakfast in bed thing but he did come in with water and headache medication for Hux to sit up and start his day with some incentive. They didn't say anything as one pill and then the other was swallowed. Ren reached for the charged phone and loaded up the game. 

"You had quite the night." he scrolled through the almost two hundred Pokemon caught in Hux's inventory. "Sheesh. How'd you get this many Pokeballs?"

Hux went a little pale and grabbed his phone. "Oh Gods, I wonder how much I spent on this damn thing."

"How'd I get this?" he pointed to an Abra known for teleporting on site. "I have no fucking clue about any of this. Did we fuck last night?"

"From this to that." Ren took Hux's phone and threw it lightly on the dresser. "No. You demanded to see your lawyer because the case cracked in half and the battery died. Then you tried to leave twice until I laid on you to go to sleep."

"Great." he rubbed the back of his neck. "Delete that app." he laid back down, pressing the cold glass of water to his forehead.

"Why me?" Ren furrowed his brow.

"You downloaded it and got me into that hell. You should be the one to delete it." Hux closed his eyes, trying to relax his headache into submission.

"You have such good Pokemon though." Ren whined and picked up the phone with its questionable life-ruining app.

"Then you get drunk and run amok across the city with little to no recollection." Hux snapped and turned on his side, nudging Ren with his covered legs to move out of his way.

Ren downloaded all the snaps from Hux's story of the previous night and early morning for safe keeping. He was definitely going to keep them. 

"I still think this is your choice." he deleted the app regardless and placed the phone down. Combing his fingers through Ara's hair a smirk came to his face, "You ruined your reputation on IG though. Don't think I haven't screen-shotted those posts either."

"I'm still too drunk to deal with you right now." he lifted his arm to push the slippery glass against Ren's arm. "Never let me do that again."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this isn't funny


End file.
